


The Hart-Wins

by ellisboydredding



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, More tags coming later, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Time Travel, mentions of bombs, not sorry, prepare thy self, sorry - Freeform, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisboydredding/pseuds/ellisboydredding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re mistaken sir, you must have something mixed up. The year is 1984, my code name is Galahad and I was just taking out a routine bomb threat.” “No, Harry. The year is 2016, my code name is Galahad and you’ve been dead for 2 years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hart-Wins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP so please be kind with me. This is my first time publishing Hartwin and yes. I know the name is cheesy. I didn't name it. Sorry, not sorry? More tags will come as I continue writing.

All Harry can do is groan. His body hurts, his head hurts and the loud incessant beeping next to him wasn’t helping in the least. He slowly opens his eyes and there is a woman with scrubs on standing next to his bedside. The last thing he can remember is a bomb going off at Buckingham Palace and not being able to get far enough away from it before it went off. 

Once the nurse notices that Harry is awake, she greets him. “Good morning, sir.” “Where am I?” He asked. “Saint Andrews Hospital. You’ve been out for almost a week. We thought you weren’t going to wake up.” The woman said. The younger man thought about that. Why wasn’t he at the Kingsman infirmary? Where were his fellow Kingsman? Did they know he was alive? All of his thoughts were cut short when the nurse said, “There’s a young man who keeps visiting every day. I thought you may want to know. He’s never actually come into the room though. I can tell him you’re awake and ask him to come in if you’d like?” Harry sighed of relief. Merlin or Percival must have come for him. “Yes, please. Send them in.”

The gentleman who entered the room was neither Merlin nor Percival. He wasn’t a Kingsman agent at all to his knowledge. The young man had a very somber look in his eyes. “Hey, Harry. I’m Eggsy.” Harry just gave the other a look of confusion. “I don’t really know how to break it to you, bruv but it’s been awhile since you went down.” Harry sighed and replied, “Yes, I realize. The nurse said I had been out for a week if I’m not mistaken.” Eggsy turned to him with a sad look in his eyes. “Look, mate. It’s been 32 years since you went down with that bomb. Well, not really, but.. well there was science going on that the we just didn’t understand at the time. We really still don’t but you were transported in that blast to here.” Harry's eyes opened wide. “You’re mistaken sir, you must have something mixed up. The year is 1984, my code name is Galahad and I was just taking out a routine bomb threat.” “No, Harry. The year is 2016, my code name is Galahad and you’ve been dead for 2 years.” The world went black.

The next time Harry woke up, the room was empty, the window was open and there were flowers on his bedside table waiting for him with a note. He scooted himself to grab the paper and read. “Sorry for the shock. We’ll talk soon, With love, Eggsy.” A strange greeting he thought to himself. He didn’t even know this person and yet, he signed his letter, with love? He didn’t even think about the date for another few moments until it crashed on him. What if he really had been sent to the future? If he had died two years ago, how was he here now? Who was this strange young man that kept visiting him while he was sleeping? All of his thoughts were derailed as the individual of question knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply he entered.

“Explain.” Harry said. “Way to be blunt about it.” All he did was stare straight at him. The blond sighed. “Okay, okay. My name is Gary, well, Eggsy Unwin and I’m a Kingsman as you could probably already assume. In the year 1984 you were involved in mission to go to Buckingham Palace and retrieve and defuse a bomb. You went missing for a day or so then you mysteriously appeared back at HQ so they assumed nothing went too terribly wrong. In 1997 you were involved in an information extraction and you missed a bomb that the suspect we were questioning set off. My father, Lee Unwin, jumped on the bomb and saved the lot of you from being blown to smithereens. You gave me and my mum a medallion. Que 17 years later you’re still alive and well. I was up shit creek so I called Kingsman and cashed in on a favor that you offered me. You got me out of jail. Lancelot had just gotten killed and they were looking for a replacement. You decided to stick your neck out for me and put me up. I almost got the job, Harry. I did but then I didn’t. You had to go stop a man from committing mass genocide so you left to go to Kentucky. You were shot and killed. I thought I had lost you forever… So when someone found you as you are now, passed out in an alleyway they took you to this hospital and we were alerted immediately. We assumed that since in ‘84 when you were missing you were only gone for a short period of time, so we decided to wait it out. It’s been almost two weeks now and you are still here. A lot of things have changed, mate.”

“Okay, so why are you here?” Harry could see that question had caused the other some sort of anguish. “We were best friends you ‘n me. I missed ya. The rest of the Kingsman don’t really know how to react to this all. It’s quite strange, you know.” Of course he realized this, it was him it was bloody well happening to, although he didn’t voice that opinion. Eggsy seemed upset as it was. “Alright. Did they tell you when I’m able to get out of here?” He asked. “Yeah, I should be able to take you home whenever feel ready. You surprisingly don’t have any remarkable damage.” Harry just nodded and said, “I’m going to shut my eyes for a few moments, would you be so kind as to tell the doctors that I am ready to leave?” The shorter boy just nodded and went on his way.

Later that day when Eggsy went to pick up Harry he said, “Now, you haven’t been out of this hospital yet and as I said earlier, things have really changed. Try not to freak out on me, okay?” The man just nodded as they walked out of the hospital.

Looking around himself he was overwhelmed. The skyscrapers and the sleek cars and the fashion sense were all something to look at but the most interesting thing was the fact that there were homosexual couples holding hands out and about in public. He was shocked at the acceptance he was seeing from most people. Many just walked past and didn’t even notice the monumental occasion that this was. He looked in shock over at Eggsy and said, “People do that, I mean holding hands in public, isn’t that a bit risky?” The boy let out a bitter laugh, “Yeah you were never one for PDA, but no, this is actually quite normal. Most people can walk down the streets with their significant other, no matter their gender and not be judged for it. I’m happy to live in a day and age where I can walk down the street with my boyfriend and not have people look at me as if I were an alien.” “Oh, so you have a boyfriend?” He didn’t even realize that he sounded sad until it came out of his mouth. He just looked over and heavy heartedly said, “Not anymore but that’s a story for a later time.”


End file.
